For the Love of Tea, Save Seyruun!
by CrimsonFire
Summary: This was a challenge fic I wrote for fun. Extreme weirdness ensues. Filia has to travel back in time to save Seyruun!


A/N: I entered this in a contest … but, the site was removed before I could get results back … anyway! The reason it has the weirdest plot is the requirements it had. The story had to have a reference to Madonna, a scene with The Water Dragon King, a scene with Naga, a scene with Gaav, a good reason for Filia to travel back in time, a change of outfit for Filia, some romance, and an original title … as you can see, it was not the easiest thing to do … anyway, please enjoy!  
  
  
  
A few years after Slayers Try, Filia Ul Copt sat at her Pottery & Maces Shop tallying up the bills. She set the stack of papers down and decided to make a soothing cup of tea. She soon discovered she was out and had to go get the ingredients.   
  
Filia went into a local restaurant and walked up to the counter.   
  
"Excuse me?" she called to a waitress with her back turned washing dishes, "would you mind telling me if you have any tea herbs …"   
  
The waitress turned around and Filia gasped.   
  
"M-miss Luna!!!"  
  
"Come with me." said Luna, taking Filia outside.  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
Luna sat down and explained. "I was sent here by my master, Ceipheed. The great kingdom of Seyruun has fallen into dismay, under the new rule of Queen Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun … we need you to go on a grave mission back in time to seek out the murderer of the late Prince Philionel's wife … the mother of Amelia and Grace Seyruun and stop them."  
  
"But Miss Luna … why me??? Why not send your sister, Lina???" Filia asks.  
  
A large many sweat drops appeared on the back of Luna's head as she related this scene to Filia:  
  
"Auntie Aqua!!!," says a shocked Lina "what are you doing here?!?!?!"  
  
"Lina Inverse, you know I am the last remnants of the Water Dragon King. I need to send you to a parallel world in the future … they are in grave danger. There will be a woman there with blonde hair named Madonna!!! She is like your friend Naga the White Serpent. You must destroy her at all costs!!!"  
  
Filia face-vaulted as Luna showed her a picture of Naga.  
  
"I see … tell me what I must do!!!" Filia said bravely.   
  
Luna sighed. "This is the part you are not going to like … Auntie Aqua used up almost all of her power sending Lina into the future of the parallel world … and now there is only one person left that can send you … the Beastmaster Zellas. She is my friend but she will kill a golden dragon on the spot. I can distract her enough so that she will not take much notice in who she is sending, but you cannot wear your old priestesses' garb. I have a Seyruun maids' uniform so that you can travel around the castle easily."  
  
Filia ruffled her skirt. "I will do anything to help, Miss Luna!!!"  
  
"Good." says Luna and with a wave of her hand Filia finds herself under a heavy cloak, lurched down.   
  
Suddenly footsteps are heard coming towards them.   
  
"Keep low." whispered Luna.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!! My good friend!!! Come, come …"  
  
Filia heard an eerie voice welcome Luna and hush three packs of wolves guarding the entrance. Filia's nostrils were filled with smoke as an Elvish lady hugged her friend and sipped some more wine.  
  
"Do come in … is this the girl you told me about?"   
  
"Yes." Luna quickly replied.  
  
Filia heard Luna tell Zellas that she was a sick friend of hers that must be sent back in time to seek out a dead healer that lived in Seyruun.   
  
"She is very sick so you must hurry." said Luna.  
  
"Anything for you, my friend …" says Zellas gulping down another glass of the potent liquid.   
  
Filia opened her eyes to see a bustling kitchen of maids preparing a feast.   
  
"Silly girl," the main cook tapped Filia's shoulder, "I told you to stir that broth two minutes ago!!!"  
  
Filia apologized and stirred the liquid while taking in her surroundings. A little girl with raven hair, a crown, and sparkling eyes ran up to her.  
  
"I'm so happy!" she exclaimed "my sissy and mommy are taking me to the secret royal garden!!! I wanted you to make Mommy's meal extra special!!!"  
  
  
Filia smiled at the little Amelia. "I will" she assured her.   
  
Amelia happily skips off as Filia sneaks out of the kitchen and follows her. She had heard the princesses' chamber is right next to the King and Queen's.   
  
After what seemed like hours, Amelia ran into a room with a tiara symbol on the door. Filia crouched down and looked under the door crack. There stood a tall and elegant girl with long black hair with a purple tint. She wore a long white dress and had mocking blue eyes. Amelia called her Grace. "Grace" laughed and pulled Amelia into her lap. She pulled out an ivory brush and combed the girl's hair. Filia got up and looked into the next room. Filia recognized a younger Philionel. But he was so happy~ so much more different from the one she knew. He was smiling and laughing. The slender woman he held in his arms radiated happiness and peace. She seemed to light up the castle.  
  
"That must be the Queen," thought Filia "now all I have to do is keep an eye on her and find the murderer."  
  
Filia went back and after hours of work the feast was ready. A maid gave her a simple blue dress and handed her wine glasses.   
  
"Go and serve the Queen. They shall toast soon!"   
  
Filia kept close to The Seyruun's table all evening. A waiter came to their table, put down a silver platter, and lifted the cover. Filia saw a rich roast, but the waiter lifted up a butcher knife.  
  
"NO!!!" screamed Filia as she ran and caught the man's hand before it came down.   
  
The whole room went deadly silent as all heads turned to Filia. The waiter laughed awkwardly.   
  
"You act like it is poison …" the waiter said with his eyes bugged out.   
  
Filia realized he was simply going to cut the meat … not any people. She laughed nervously.   
  
"I'm sorry if I startled you … it's just you were going to cut it wrong … it must be in smooth, delicate strokes or you'll ruin the meat …" Filia choked up.   
  
The music went back to playing and people began chatting again. Amelia giggled and announced she thought Filia was funny. Filia sighed and fell back in a chair. She tried to recall anything Amelia might have told her about the murder. She remembered one time while she was keeping watch, she heard Amelia talking in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. A tear slipped down her cheek in her dream.  
  
"Mother!!! *sob* W-who could have done this to such a gentle soul …? T-the blood …" Amelia trembled.  
  
The more Filia thought about it the more it made sense. If Amelia didn't know who had done it … the Queen must have been alone, so the murder most likely took place in her chambers!!! … Not in a crowded ball room …  
  
Filia quietly snuck out of the room and stealthily crept down hallways to the royal chambers. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard two people whispering. One was a hiss of a voice. She saw two pairs of slitted eyes glow in the dark … M-MAZOKU?!  
  
"Your missssion iz to killll the Queeeenn," slithered the first voice "don't be ccaaauuught."  
  
"I understand," replied a husky voice "I shall return to Wolf Pack Island once my mission is complete."  
  
Filia shook. She recognized the husky voice. In a flash of light the Mazoku with the reptilian voice transported away as the other one hid in a crevice in the Queen's room.   
  
"What should I do?!" thought Filia in a panic … the voice belonged to no other then, Gaav … the Demon Dragon King.   
  
"Think, think, think!!!" Filia urged herself. "This must be before he rebelled against the Mazoku!!!"   
  
Filia ran out of earshot and began to think. Should she get the Queen away or get rid of Gaav?! If she got the Queen away, Gaav would just go after her again … she tried making her voice Reptilian. She did it until her voice was an exact mimic of the voice from earlier. She gulped … here goes nothing …  
  
"Gaaaav," she slithered and mentally cringed "there hazzz been a change in planzzzz … you muzt seek out Ze Clairrreee Bible manuzzzccript and give it to the red Priezt Rezzzo. Zpeak of it to no one after or elzzze the mizzion will not be zecret. Another Mazoku will handle thiz."   
  
Gaav nodded and walked away. Filia used her Priestess powers to transport to another corridor. She saw a tall man with long wild orange red hair in a long brown cloak walk towards her. She hurriedly began polishing a table, acting a common maid's part. He stopped and looked at her for a very long time … taking in her every detail. She tried her very best to act busy with herself. She remembered what Lina and the others told her of Gaav on their journeys. He didn't seem so bad … just mislead.   
  
She made a mental note that when she went back to change Gaav's death. She turned around and Gaav was gone. Filia ran back to the ball to see it come to a draw. The guests bowed respectfully as the King and Queen exited with the two princesses behind them. The Princess Grace had red streaks on her face indicating tears. Filia scanned the room and saw a group of arrogant princes laughing in the corner … they must be the reason Grace ran away … Filia followed closely behind.  
  
The King retired to the library leaving only The Queen and her two daughters. The Queen kneeled down and looked her daughters in the eye.   
  
"Amelia … be a good girl and get ready to see the Garden … brush your teeth and say your prays while Mommy talks to Grace and gets the key …"  
  
Amelia happily skipped off as the Queen scooped Grace/Naga up in a hug.   
  
"Grace, baby … don't you listen to what those foolish boys said … you are a lovely princess and you will make a fine Queen when my day comes … don't forget that I will always love you …" she said and she smoothed her daughter's hair.   
  
Grace sniffed, and said "I love you" back just as Amelia ran out of her room.   
  
Amelia pulled on Grace's dress. "Sissy, come and see the roses that just bloomed outside of da window!!!"  
  
"The …" she corrected and followed her sister into the room.   
  
The Queen smiled and walked into the room. She went into her chest of drawers and pulled out a small key. That must be when Gaav killed her!!! Amelia and Grace quietly walked into the room … that was the part of Amelia's dream when she walks in a screams, seeing her mother dead!!! All the pieces of the puzzle fell together. Filia followed them the rest of the evening … the three of them took a stroll around the garden … Grace re-considered, the Queen lived, and Amelia happily spent time with her family.   
  
Filia spent all night watching over them sleep. The next day Filia was sent back to the time of Slayers Next and (even though this makes no sense … it's just a fic!!!) Filia changed that path of the future even more … Gaav was changed to the good side, the Kingdom of Seyruun flourished and prospered, Philionel lived happily with his wife and two daughters, Valgaav went to the over world where he lived in peace and Filia fell in love … now she, Gaav, and their two kids *LOL* happily run the 'Maces and Pottery Shop' together … frequently visited by Lina and CO.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry the ending was so rushed … but it wasn't aloud to be too long … it is a short story after all … uhm~ I know that it made no sense for her going to Slayers Next~ but the person who was in charge of judging LOVES Gaav and Filia pairing so … anyway~ I hoped you liked it … maybe you would like to write one with the requirements listed in my first A/N yourself!!! Well, I have to go … thank you for reading! ~CrimsonFire 


End file.
